Log 3
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Slipstream’s Logs Category:Nitrogear’s Logs 1/8/2012 06:00 PM Drill Hall An invitation from Slipstream to join her at the Drill Hall. How could Nitrogear refuse? It could be a good opportunity to gauge the femme's combat expertise and get a good show while he's at it. Nitrogear is warming up, stretching and rotating his joints. He leans his head to the left side, stretching his neck and rotating his shoulders. Slipstream had long since been here, all limbered up, joints well oiled, combat systems whirring with anticipation. Her wings flick slowly back and forth, a finger idly testing the tip of her lance as she waits for Nitrogear to be ready, "Shall I go easy on you hmm... or shall I show you why they call female Cons "Furies" eh?" Nitrogear laughs as he warms up his joints and combat systems as well. "I am anxious to see that lariat in action as well as your other combat systems, Comrade. I just borrowed a short-range rifle from the Armory if we are to do armed combat, so you definitely have the advantage on me, Comrade." Nitrogear steps into the combat arena, "I am ready for you, Comrade Slipstream." Slipstream slides her lariat into her right hand, gripping it lightly as she jerks her lance upwards, letting it slide along her fingers until she grips the pommel. With a complex motion of her wrist and fingers, her lariat twists with the movements until a loop is formed. "As I am for you, Nitrogear." she informs him, wings flicking fully back, making them less of a target as she shifts into a neutral stance. "Ladies first?" Nitrogear raises is fists and enters a boxing stance to begin with. "Certainly, Comrade!" Nitrogear invites Slipstream to take the first attack. He doesn't have a melee weapon himself, but crouches down into a defensive position and readies himself for Slipstream's attack. Slipstream smirks slightly to that, her lance dips down slightly then slowly she rotates her wrist, the lance following the movement. "Which would you fear more... the point... or the being bound hm?" she asks conversationally. Meanwhile she makes a lazy rotation of her other wrist, the lariat loop beginning to spin. Looking for where your optics are going, she waits then with a sudden lunge forward the lance comes toward you. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Slipstream rolls a 9! Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Nitrogear rolls a 8! Nitrogear smirks, "Fear is for the weak, Comrade Slipstream." The banter distracts Nitrogear from Slipstream's incoming lance point. "Slag!" Nitrogear exclaims as the tip of the lance makes contact with Nitrogear's armor. He spins around, trying to follow up with a punch with his right arm. Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Nitrogear rolls a 13! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Slipstream rolls a 13! Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Nitrogear rolls a 9! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Slipstream rolls a 8! Slipstream scores the first strike and steps back out of the lunge, pivoting slightly on her planting foot to get out of range of the swing from the mech. "Good to hear it." she murmurs, a little twirl of her lance, then her right arm snaps forward, the loop headed for your extended arm. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Slipstream rolls a 11! Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Nitrogear rolls a 8! Slipstream's lariat wraps around Nitrogear's arm and begins to leech his power. Nitrogear's optics flicker, "Ugh, that's effective, Comrade." Nitrogear says as the lariat's power leeches Nitrogear's Energon. He tries to shake off the lariat by backing off. Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Nitrogear rolls a 8! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Slipstream rolls a 10! Slipstream grins as the loop grabs hold and she holds the lariat taut, keeping him from shaking it free the easy way, "That's barely a trickle.. now this..." she focuses and turns it maximum leech affect, "Should scare you." But as quick as it is on maximum, it is off and all you have is the lariat around your arm. She lunges toward you, the lariat going slack as she goes in with the lance. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Slipstream rolls a 2! Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Nitrogear rolls a 12! "Ugh!" Nitrogear feels the full leech affect of Slipstream's lariat before it goes loose. The second the lariat goes loose, Nitrogear frees his arm and dodges the lance. "A good trick, Comrade. Now allow me to show you one!" Nitrogear follows up with bending his knees down and attempting to thrust up with an uppercut. Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Nitrogear rolls a 12! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Slipstream rolls a 6! Slipstream came in just too close on that lunge and with the movement of your arm to free her lariat she's slightly jerked off her center of balance and 'thwannng' her head snaps up and to the right with the impact. She stumbles back a bit, a soft growl couples up with a irritated flick of her wings. A flick of her wrist and movement of her arm draws her lariat back to her, a slight rotation of the other wrist moves her lance. She gets her footing back, pacing off to one side as she looks for her opening. Two steps forward, a snarl given, then she comes at you with the lance's curved side toward the pommel end, evidently meaning to smack you in the face with it. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Slipstream rolls a 14! Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Nitrogear rolls a 12! WHANG! Nitrogear's head rocks back as he gets hit firmly in the face with the pommel of Slipstream's lance. He falls over and is knocked onto his back. "Ugh." Nitrogear mutters. He looks up at you, "Good shot, Comrade." He shakes off the fuzzy feeling and stands back up. "The medics are going to be quite upset, haha" Nitrogear laughs, and compliments you on a good hit. Slipstream steps back a bit, then slings her lariat onto the small hook on her hip before she offers her right hand to you to help you up. "I didn't use my full strength, no reason to permanently damage a fellow warrior and seeker." she notes. "So you seen all you need of my weapons?" Nitrogear takes Slipstream's hand and offer of her help up, pulling himself to his feet. This brings Nitrogear's frame very close to that of his fellow femme seeker. With a nod, Nitrogear says, "Thanks, Comrade. I feel the same way, best to safe the damage to those lesser then us who deserve it. Would you like to see mine as well?" Slipstream releases your hand once you are up, not backing away nor closing any distance at your nearness, "Did you not say you borrowed a weapon?" she asks, moving her left arm to place her lance upon her back, "You already showed me your rifle, remember?" Nitrogear nods, "Ah right, Comrade, but not in action." Nitrogear says with a grin. He makes a pistol with his finger, "Bang." He continues to grin and steps away from you, "A good fight, Comrade Slipstream. I cannot wait to see you in true battle against the Autobots. Slipstream snorts softly at the finger pistol, "Then let's see it in action." then a smirk, "Oh I cannot wait either, Nitrogear. Proving myself in front of the veterans will be key to my future successes." "I thought you would never ask, Comrade." Nitrogear pushes a button that extends a long-distance gun range. At the end, is a mock-up target with a metal ball on top of its head. "The object here is to shoot the ball. Want to give a try, Comrade Slipstream?" Nitrogear asks while preparing his rifle for action, assembling it carefully. The target is by far out of range of conventional weaponry. Slipstream takes a moment to observe the assembly of the weapon, "Oh I could try with my standard issue pistol I suppose." she remarks, accessing it via her subspace, "But let's see why you are the sniper hm?" Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Nitrogear rolls a 5! Nitrogear finishes assembling the rifle and loads up a round. He takes up a good spot, laying his weapon down on the table so it's steady. He leans into the rifle and adjusts his sights and the windage. Slowly, he squeezes the trigger. BANG! The shot rings out as the metal ball is destroyed by the impact. He pushes the button nearby for the automated system to provide a new target. Machinery activates and replaces the metal ball. Slipstream watches on quietly and gives a little nod of appreciation, "Good shot. You have proved your point." she notes with a chuckle, "I think I shall head over to the Tina, check out the night life as it were." Nitrogear nods, "Alright. See you again soon, Comrade Slipstream." Nitrogear says with a smirk and a wave of his right hand. "I'd better get to medical. You can come by if you'd like." Slipstream turns, her wings slipping back into their normal position, "I probably will have to have my jaw checked out, but I'm craving a mid grade right now." she waves and heads out the door.